Peek a Boo
"Peek a Boo" is a song by American rapper Lil Yachty featuring American hip hop trio Migos. Lyrics Ricky Racks Peek-a-boo, woo! Peek-a-boo Uh, uh, play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that money like peek-a-boo, ooh Play with these bitches like peek-a-boo, uh Broke ass bitch ass nigga I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, nigga Lil Boat I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do Red dot, red dot, red dot, red dot, red dot On his nose like Rudolph Pull up to the scene, all white with the roof off Take that lil' bitch to the Ruth's Chris Fuck her, then fuck on her sister, I'm ruthless Chill on the 6 when I'm fuckin' on pucchi That bitch was ugly, but pussy on smoothie (wet) Play with that kitty like hello Take a step back then I bust it, I bust it, I bust it like Melo Aimin' at you and your fellows My new bitch yellow She blow that dick like a cello Fuck her then send that bitch home on the metro Ooh, young nigga fly like a pigeon Vercetti frames, they be hidin' my vision Make sure all my niggas eat, that's the mission No more wishin', I'ma go get it, go get it, I got it Uh, uh, play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that money like peek-a-boo, ooh Play with these bitches like peek-a-boo, uh Broke ass bitch ass nigga I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, nigga I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do Open your eyes, bitch you see all this money Made that lil' bitch tape a brick to her stomach You not the gang, we don't kick it or punt it Just bought the Wraith and I wrapped it, titanic Look at the numbers, mechanics ain't frontin' I came from the lick, went to jail, I got punished, ooh Pullin' up foreign, Freddy Kreuger, wow My niggas turn barracuda You cappin', I came from trappin' I used to have the dope stashed in the cabinet (dope!) Mama couldn't tell me shit, where was my daddy? (Mom) Look at my Patek, I'm flexin', I'm petty (I'm petty) I fucked the pussy the first time I met it Won't give you no credit, you Eddie spaghetti I cook the brick, cut the brick with machetes Married the money, the bitch wasn't ready, uh, uh Uh, uh, play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that money like peek-a-boo, ooh Play with these bitches like peek-a-boo, uh Broke ass bitch ass nigga I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, bitch Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo, nigga I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do New grey drop top Audi, 2013, yeah White coco, butterfly wings, 2k17 Ice (ice), came out the machine (ice) Came out the machine (ice baby) Draco, Uzi, Tommy gun, SK (Tommy gun), all machines, brrrt Yeah, hey, pull up on the side of 'em, skrrt Let the clip ride on 'em Ayy, fuck 12, open fire on 'em (fuck 12) Open up fire on 'em (fuck 12) Yeah, don't tuck in my chain (nah) I'm with the gang (gang,) hit you with range Scattering showers, here come the rain Icy Hot sleeve, these niggas in pain, hey Uh, uh, play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that pussy like peek-a-boo, uh Play with that money like peek-a-boo, ooh Play with these bitches like peek-a-boo, uh Broke ass bitch ass nigga I'm not finna play with you, that's what these rappers do Left wrist white, it's the Patek (Philippe) Bad white bitch with a fatty (unique) Smokin' on cookies from granny (trees) Pocket rocket, go go gadget (go go) I make a play, Madden (John) I know it was some speculation 'bout who the one But we invented the dabbin' (dab) Fuck it, we just let 'em have it (have it) Draco for niggas with static (brrt, static) I can do magic and make me a rabbit With usin' my karats (ice, woah) Gelato package, I'm drinkin' on Actavis, expensive habits (Actavis, mud) Yellow bitch, Pikachu (bitch) Cameltoe peekin' at you (look at you) Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo, peek-a-boo Why It Sucks # There is the infamous line "she blow that dick like a cello" and Lil Yachty admitted to not knowing what a cello was. # Lil Yachty is really annoying on this song. # Half of the chorus is just "peek a boo, peek a boo, peek a boo, peek a boo, peek". # Lil Yachty says that rappers "play with you", admitting that he plays with your minds as he's a rapper. Redeeming Qualities # There is really good production on this song. # The Migos are okay on this song. Music Video Lil Yachty - Peek A Boo ft. Migos A.J. remix An unofficial remix by rappers A.J., Hoodguy (of POO BAND) and Lil Mosquito Disease (along with a Wild Wes remix soon) was released on April 27, 2019 Why It Sucks #The cover art is terrible. #It seems that Hoodguy tries to diss the original artists, Lil Yachty and the Migos. #Too many ad libs. #A.J. and Hoodguy say that they have freestyled their parts, which shows how bad they are. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with good production Category:Migos Songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Offensive Songs